This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Spark plugs typically include a ground electrode assembly having a precious metal ground electrode pad secured to a ground electrode base, such as with an electrical resistance weld. While current ground electrode assemblies are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, in high temperature environments the pad may become detached from the base, such as due to the pad curling and failure of the electrical resistance weld. The present teachings advantageously provide for ground electrode assemblies in which the electrode pad is more securely coupled to the ground electrode base. The ground electrode assemblies according to the present teachings prolong spark plug life and reduce the possibility of engine damage caused by a separated ground electrode pad. One skilled in the art will appreciate that the present teachings provide numerous additional advantages and unexpected results.